


Nicole's Supernatural Really Bad Day

by envexenveritas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cousins AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envexenveritas/pseuds/envexenveritas
Summary: A quick flash fic.Laura's helping Danny call up her family members to tell them she'd not dead. For her cousin Nicole it comes at a really bad time.





	

*Officer Haught*

“Danny, why do you have the number for a stripper?”

“Laur, what are you talking about?”

“Officer Hot?”

“You mean Nicole?”

“You’re on first name basis with a…”

“Just give me the phone”

“But Danny, you’re supposed to be…”

“Hey, Nic”

“… dead.” 

* * *

“Dan, now’s not really the best time.” Nicole ducked down behind her police cruiser next to Wynonna, drawing her pistol with her free hand.

*Damn I thought I had worked out the time difference*

“No it’s...”

BOOM

*Nicole, what was that*

“A shotgun, where did she get a…”

Wynonna turned to the officer cocking her head to the side, “It’s Waverly”

“Of course. My shotgun obsessed, demon possessed girlfriend is trying to shot me in the head…”

*Nic, Nic*

“… and my dead cousin just phoned. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to continue on with this if you have any ideas. Just sent me the links :)


End file.
